


Better die then tell.

by GabbyNorth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, References to Depression, References to Drugs, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyNorth/pseuds/GabbyNorth
Summary: "When we are young we believe that, not only ourselves, but everything that surrounds us is eternal" -Benjamín DisraeliMost of the young people believe that they will live forever, most of them stay up late, and almost if not to say, all believe that they are invincible or will live forever, unfortunately it is not like that ...
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Original Female Character(s), Niall Horan/Zayn Malik





	Better die then tell.

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is an AU that happens after Zayn left and they decide to take the break but they never release solo stuff.

I am Liz Streep, the luckiest girl on the planet, they say, I have fame, fortune and a lot of love, but this did not stop me from taking my life.

It was a Friday, it had rained that day, maybe the weather predicted that there would be a sad end, I did my activities for the day, I saw my friends and then the love of my life and at night, I shot myself in the head.

When I died I did not suffer, it was something instantaneous and not painful.

My body was found by my neighbor, Mrs. Montessco, upon hearing such a horrible sound, she decided to go and find out what was happening, she never thought to find what she found.

To me in the living room of my house, on the floor bleeding from a shot in the head.

My funeral took place two days later and it was covered by all the media in the world, along with people I never thought to see reunited again.

Gabriela, wore a fitted black dress and her hair that she used to change every two months, was her natural color black and straight, she did not cry, did not smile or show any emotion because she knew she was being photographed, she greeted everyone and hugged tightly when she offered her condolences to my parents, then she sat still next to my coffin.

In a few minutes Liam arrived, who of course came with Louis, Niall and Harry, all in beautiful and expensive black suits.

No one approached the coffin or my parents, they just looked longingly and sat down.

No one dared to look at my corpse, because there was a dead woman there and Gabriela was sitting there, and they couldn't speak to her or dare to look at her.

Some time later Alison arrived, looking devastated, her slim body was covered by a long black coat and her golden hair was gathered in a high bun, she hugged my parents and cried with them, she took a seat that was two from where Gabriela were she murmured a slight greeting that of course was not answered.

The ceremony was beautiful, everyone spoke that I was a great person, kind, full of life, always happy and how my loss left them devastated, of course I knew that it was all a great lie, I was never a good person, nor was I happy that fact that I took my life does give you an indication of how unhappy I was.

Sure there were good things, like my friends and my boyfriend, but most of them were bad, like the amount of secrets I kept, as the reason why none of my ex-friends could talk to each other or because what remains of One Direction cannot direct the word to any of them or because this band ended and other things that I can't remember.

Those secrets were what ended my life, but maybe with my death I can prevent them from ending theirs.

The atmosphere of the black truck they were traveling in could be cut with a knife, the four people in the back were uncomfortable with themselves.

They had just been at the funeral of one of her old friends and although they hadn't had any kind of contact with her for years, not even through social media, it was hard to see her die, especially because of the way she died. Although they also felt a bit of relief, all the bad things that they had done in the past, they just got buried together with Liz.

Harry looked out the window, how the people on the sidewalks walked without worry, as if nothing bad could happen to them, he wondered how many of them were pretending to be happy, how many of them had thought of taking their own lives, how many of them have tried. He could not understand why Liz did it, when he thought of her, he did not think of a depressed person, if not someone happy, what a mistake he was in.  
She had been his last girlfriend, she helped him discover himself, helped him accept who he really was, in his saddest moments she was the one he could trust, he could always count on her support, it's a shame that he didn't know it what was happening to her.

"What a shame you don't think, she was so young she had practically her whole life ahead of her" Liam said interrupting Harry's thoughts.

No one commented on Liam's comment, it wasn't necessary, everyone was practically thinking the same thing.

Each one was left at his house, none made any other comment, not even farewell, they were no longer friends long since they had stopped being.

"We're here sir" the driver mentioned as he was parked in front of Harry's house.

Harry thanked him as he got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of his house, when he reached the door he saw a letter in his mailbox, he took it without looking at the recipient and entered without looking back.

The sound of his cell phone woke him up, Harry was confused, he had fallen asleep shortly after he got home in an uncomfortable position in his chair, he tried to stretch when his cell phone rang again.

He took it seeing that it was a call from someone that he had not received for a long time. He decided to answer it.

"Did you get the letter" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"The letter, you received it, the letter from Liz" answered the voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Harry replied as he tried to wake up a little more, his eyes fell on the table that was next to his sofa, where there was a white envelope with only his name written on it. the. "I'll call you later…

"But Harry…"

I put down the call without finishing listening to the other person and took the envelope, inside was a handwritten letter, it was a letter from Liz.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk you can find me in Tumblr at @gabbynorth98. Have a nice day, stay safe and make good choices.


End file.
